Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors.
Due to small-sized, multifunctional and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used in the electric industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device that stores logic data, a logic device that processes the logic data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or lower power consumption, semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions are developed, which may increase complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices.